Born a Warrior
by Ms.Sophisticated513
Summary: Bella just moved back to la Push, to live with her family and friends. She thought that she would have a normal life with her normal friends but she was mistaken because her friends arent as human ashe she thinks. She isnt either. What happened?
1. Welcome Home

Hey my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I like to be called Bella. I'm from a small town named La Push. I moved away when my mom took me from my dad; we moved to Arizona. I left behind my whole life and friends. It's not a day that goes by that I don't miss my best friends: Jacob, Leah, Jared, Paul, Quill, Embry and Seth. I'm 19 now and I'm finally moving home. I would have been home a year ago but I did some modeling, just to earn money but that took off super fast now I'm an established model. I make loads of money even though I'm still the same old plain Bella. Well so you can get a visual of me; let me tell you how I look. I'm 5'4, my skin tone is what my mom calls earth yellow, I'm about 110 pounds, and I always work out. I have brown eyes with brown wavy hair that I cut recently so now I have a modern bob kind of like the one that Rihanna wears but it's a brown color with streaks of light brown. I'm a plain Jane kind of girl.

I am walking off of the plane and going to the luggage carousel waiting for my bags. Luckily they were the first ones that came down. I grabbed my luggage and went to pick up my babies. Yes I said babies as in my car and my dog. My car was my first baby is a 2009 Spyker C12 Zagato I saved a lot of money to get this. My second baby is my Wolf and husky mix named Benji. I walked to get my keys because I had it shipped her. After I got my keys, I went to get my baby.

"Hi. My name is Isabella Swan. I'm here to pick up my dog" I said politely. The guy that worked here was too busy looking into the computer to look up, but when he did I was about to die laughing, just at his facial expression.

"Hello Hi my name is-"he finally looked up and paused.

"Excuse me, are you there. Hello" I said waving my hand in front of his face. He just looked at me opening and closing his mouth.

"You... You're... Isa... Isabella the model. OH MY GOD YOUR ISABELLA THE MODEL. I CANT BELIEVE IT. YOU'RE LIKE MY FAVORITE MODEL. I CANT BELIEVE IT. NO BODY IS GOING TO BELIVE ME. I HAVE TO CALL-"he shouted, but I soon cut him off.

"Yes I'm Isabella Swan I'm here to pick up Benji a Husky and Wolf mix." I said

"yeah like totally hold on" he walked off still muttering under his breath about meeting me. All I could do was laugh.

He finally came back out with my baby on a leash. He stood to about my knees. I bent down.

"Hey boy! You missed me." He licked my face and barked.

I told the guy thanks and signed a piece of paper for him so he could say that he actually met me. Now I'm on my long 4 in a half hour drive.

I have been driving for a while listening to music when my I phone started to ring. I turned off my music and answered it.

"Hello" I asked

"Hey Bella, how are you?" My dad asked. I still haven't told him I was coming. It was going to be a surprise  
"Oh hey daddy. I'm fine. How are you? What are you doing?" I asked trying to sound inconspicuous.

"Oh I'm fine. I'm sitting around with the guys and your friends. We are about to watch the game. What are you doing?" Score, touchdown, and goal. Perfect time to make my visit. I'm only 15 minutes away from the house perfect timing.

"Oh cool tell everyone I said hi. I'm just driving to the store" He yelled to everyone I said hi. I'm glad I'm a decent liar. They yelled back hey. I'm just about there I need to get off of the phone.

"I think you heard them. I just wanted to see how you were doing. "

"Oh ok dad I love you I will call you in a couple of hours okay. " I loved my idea driving up the street from his house now.

"Ok Bella. I love you, bye" he said

"bye dad" I said then hung up.

I'm going to stop by the grocery store to make my lasagna I'm going to make two huge pans, because something just tells me to do it. . After stopping to get fixings for lasagna, salad and garlic bread and a cake. I walked up to the door and changed my voice and said

"PIZZA delivery" I yelled. Embry came to the door.

"We didn't order… Oh my god-"I put my hand over Embry's mouth. And shushed him. He let me walk through the door.

I cleared my throat and everyone's heads turned to me and screamed.

"BELLA!". I started laughing. Everybody hugged me. I then walked to my dad and saw that he was crying. I bent down and whispered "surprise" I hugged me tight and said I missed you.

"Bella what are you doing here " he asked after he calmed down

"I wanna move back home, I bought a house and everything. Im even going to make dinner" I said

"OOOO please tell me your making my favorite" my dad said

We both said at the same time "Lasagna and cake." And started laughing. I then noticed there were other people her.

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Bella." I said

A girl stood up and walked to me rudely and circled me. My friends and dad started wincing because they know my temper.

"So you're Bella. Well your nothing special, you're not even pretty" she laughed bumped me and went to sit back down. I laughed and said

"Oh really ok. Hold on." I went back out to my car and grabbed my portfolio and my dog. I went back inside and everybody was cooing over my dog. I didn't even pay attention to them a walked straight to the girl and stuck my portfolio in her face and said:

"Look at this" I said smugly. They guys were laughing. She started going to the portfolio then she paused looked up at me then at the book, and said.

"OH MY GOD your Isabella, the model, you are my like god I can't believe this. I'm so sorry I was just jealous. " she said apologetically.

"Its ok watch who you're talking to next time, I'm not that nice " I told her. I asked the guys if they could get my bags they said ok. I look at my dad and Uncle Billy and said watch this. I walked outside and watched. While my dad and uncle followed me.

"1…..2…3 NOW!"

"OH my God Bella "

"THIS CAR IS HOT"

"THIS CAR IS SWEET"

"DAMN"

"MARRY ME"

I started laughing and said "can you get my bags please I have more cars at the house."

They all turned around and stared. I turned and walked back into the house.


	2. More Introductions

After everybody put the food in the refrigerator, we sat back in the living room.

"So maybe we can finish those introductions. I asked about."I said shyly.

"Ok so the girl sitting next to Paul is his girl friend Emily" Jacob said. Emily was a very pretty girl. She had scars going down the left side of her face, but that didn't take away from her beauty. She seemed sweet.

"Hi Emily nice to meet you" I stood to shook her hand, but she pulled me into a hug.

"It's finally nice to meet you. They boys talk about you so much. Paul even has some photos that you did, post on his walls" she said teasingly.

"HEY! That's so messed up. She takes good pictures. So what shoot me?" Paul said embarrassingly.

"That's fine with me" my dad said looking nonchalantly. Everyone looked at him socked and then laughed,

"Hey, it was a joke chief!" Paul said disbelievingly.

"I know but don't tempt me" Dad said waving him off. I just l laughed along with everyone else.

"Ok anyway. The girl sitting next to Embry is Lauren, that's his cousin, she is visiting." He pointed to the girl that was rude to me. I just nodded my head to her, not really caring. "Sitting next to Jared is Kim, that's his girlfriend." She was also really pretty.

"Hi Bella" She jumped up and rushed me, to hug me. She jumped on me so hard I fell into my dad, and then he went backwards. So now I'm on top of my dad and she is on top of me.

"That is the nastiest threesome, the dad, the daughter, and the friend." Uncle Billy said. Shaking his head, laughing. Everyone erupted into laughter except us.

"Get off of me!" My dad wheezed out.

"Oh sorry chief." She got up and pulled me up. I in turned, went to pick my dad off the floor.

"Ok back to introductions." Jacob laughed while shaking his head. "Last but not least sitting next to my dad is Sam." I turned to where Uncle Billy was and my world stopped. I didn't see anyone else; it felt like I stopped breathing. I was staring at one fine specimen. He was talk, had russet skin, short hair, strong jaw, gorgeous brown eyes; that are almond shaped, perfect smile, and a body to die for. I finally was able to speak.

"h...Hi... ni...nice. t…t…to meet… yo…you" I said, while shaking my head to clear my foggy brain from all of the nasty thoughts. I stuck my hand out waiting for a reply.

"Nice to finally meet you Bella" he said while standing up and pulling me into a hug. I just noticed that everyone was really hot except Emily and Kim.

"Damn" I said quietly or so I thought I said it quietly, because now everyone is laughing at me.

"You to Sam" I said giving him my best smile. "It's nice to meet all of you. I'm going to go cook us dinner, that's if you guys are hungry?" I asked. My response from the whole room was 'Hell yeahs!' . I laughed then when I was about to turn and go into the kitchen Emily quietly called me.

"Bella" She said quietly.

"Yeah" I asked walking over to her.

"Can I help" She said looking down playing with her shirt. I smiled and extended my hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Oooo me to please" Kim said

"Of course you guys can" I said while hugging them. When I hugged them my shirt raised to show my tattoo.

"What's that" My dad exclaimed. I pulled my shirt down and said "a tattoo dad"

"Can we see it" my dad asked I stared at him weirdly but said ok. I turned around and everyone moved to the couch so they can see my tattoo. I have two tattoos; one of my tattoos was of wolves on my lower back. It was of four wolves and a crow. That was the first tattoo I have every gotten. My second tattoo was on my foot; it was swirls and had leaves on it. It went up to my lower calf.

"Hold on, I have another one" I then showed them my foot tattoo, without turning around. When I finally turned around everyone was staring in shock.

"What" I asked cautiously

"That is really nice. What made you get that?" My dad asked

"I just had a feeling to get a wolf tattoo, I actually designed it myself." I said proudly

"You just had a feeling to get it. Wow. That's weird, but good talent." Jared said

"Thanks, sometimes I just have these feelings, like this tattoo, and the house, the SUV, extra clothes, and dinner tonight. I don't know, I think it's weird, but whatever." I said thoughtfully while shrugging my shoulders. When I was talking I noticed my dad and Uncle Billy looks at each other.

"Wow that is weird" Embry said. Everyone quickly agreed.

"Well come on you guys." I said while taking their hand. We went in the kitchen. While we cooked we made small talk. She was a very good cook.

"WOW! Emily you're a good cook. Why haven't you taken classes to become a chef?"I asked while we waited for the food to get done.

"Well I want to but, I own the Diner up the street, so that's as close I can get to a Chef. Kim works there to." She said shyly.

"Ok. Well since I Don't have much to do, on the Rez. Can I help or hang out tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure, but I can't pay you" she said embarrassingly.

"I didn't ask for payment, I just want a couple of girls I can hang out with." I said grabbing and squeezing their hands. She looked down and said a quiet "ok". We laughed then checked on the food. Once it was ready we called the boys in to eat.

"Wow you guys can really eat" I said shocked. I'm glad me and Emily got our food, first. Poor Lauren was left out.

"OMG. I don't have any food." Lauren whined. I rolled my eyes, so did everyone else.

"OMG. Go make some more" I said in the same tone. Everyone laughed except her.

"I'm not a maid, you go cook it" She said cockily then raised her eyebrows and folded her arms across her chest. Before I could react Sam spoke up.

"She isn't either; she was being considerate and thoughtful. Now you can leave since your being a bitch or you can get you some left over's from the fridge sit down and shut up. Now which one do you want?" He said calmly. She huffed and left. Everyone laughed. I told him a quiet 'thank you' then went back to eating. After we ate we all decided to go to the beach and hang out. My dad and Uncle Billy had to go back to the Council for a meeting. All throughout dinner they kept speaking quietly, I don't know what it was that was so secretive but I have a feeling that we are going to find out soon.


	3. The Beach Fiasco

One my Dad and Uncle Billy left. The guys told us we could go get ready and that we would be cleaning the kitchen. The girls were about to leave when I told them to wait. The stopped and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Wait I have extra's come on." The shrugged and followed me to my old bed room I found my bathing suits, inside the car, then ran upstairs and threw them on the bed excitingly. They looked through them until they found the perfect ones. Leah's was a one piece plaid black and white one piece with the sides cut out and cut out holes going down the stomach It tied around the neck. Kim's was a two piece black, pink, and white two-piece bikini. The bottoms were all black with pink strings that tied on the sides. The top had black and white flowers with a pink trim. My Bikini was a black and pink two piece. One the left side of the bikini top it had pink stars with a black background. On the right side it was pink and black stripes. The bottoms were black and on the top right side there were three pink stars, it also tied on the sides. We all changed, except Emily who was looking uncomfortably.

When everyone else was changing they didn't notice Emily. I Picked up some tankini's and took Emily into the bathroom with me so we could talk privately. We sat on the bath tub and I hugged her. I then noticed that she was crying.

"What's wrong sweetie" I asked soothingly while rubbing her back. She looked up with red rimmed eyes.

"I can't wear any of those. I'm scared, of what people will think. The only person that has seen me is Paul and the doctors. It took me almost a year to feel comfortable just to be with Paul in an intimate way. Everyone else knows what happened but they never saw it up close. What will they think of me? It happened a long time ago, but the memories are still there. Paul blames his self cause he was their but it wasn't his fault. I'm just scared. I haven't been swimming since the accident." She cried. I hushed her and dried her tears with some toilet paper. Since she was so small I pulled her onto my lap. She quietly laughed.

"Listen Emily, I know that you are scared, I can say that I fully understand about the scars but I can say that I understand about not being comfortable with your body. I don't like taking those pictures but the turn out makes me feel better. Whenever you are free I'm going to take you some were in Seattle, no if, an's', or buts'. I also got these it was another 'feeling' so I brought extra." I handed them to her. When she looked in the bag she saw multiple one piece's and tankini's she was so happy she hugged so hard we almost fell in the bath tub. I left so she could get changed. I was standing outside the door so if she needed me I would be here. She did call me and when I went in the room I stopped dead in my tracks she looked gorgeous. She was wearing a zebra prink tankini with black bottoms that tied on the sides.

"What's wrong is it ugly. I knew I shouldn't have tried it on." She said. She was about to pull it off when I took her hand and lead her into the rooms with the girls. The stopped and stared also. "What is it that you are trying to do embarrass me" She said while crying. We all went to hug her.

"No, sweetie we are shocked because you look so sexy. If I wasn't dating Jacob I would date you for sure." Leah said. We all agreed.

"Wait your dating Jacob, go 'head girl friend. Any who, put these shorts and shoes on, oh and here are some glasses." I said excitingly. Everyone was wearing black shorts. Mine were black shorts but had a pink and white stripe going across the band. Kim and I put on some pink wedges, while Emily's were black and Leah opted for a pair of black flats because of her height. I grabbed a beach bagged and through all of our essentials in the bag. We went down stars and found that the boys weren't there. I grabbed some water, and then I went to get Benji from the backyard then headed for the car. Leah sat in the front and Kim and Emily sat in the back. I told the girls that I needed to drop my luggage off at the house, and switch cars. When I got to the house, they stood in shock. My house was kind of elaborate but I had a 'feeling' that I would need it. My house was in the woods. It was a 11 bedroom house, It included a gym, a pool; with Jacuzzi and sauna, we also a game room; it was stocked already with pinball, ping-pong, pool,; I bought and x-box, Wii, Play station 3 and all of the games I could by, I then Pac-man and miss Pac-man, and a whole bunch of board games. I also had everything furnished and stocked with food. I also had my other clothes and essential items, stocked in my room. When they went in the house I showed them around and put my clothes in my room. Then we went to the garage. I have three cars all together. I have my baby which is a 2009 Spyker c12 Zagato. A 2009 Escalade, and a 2010 Ashton Martin. I also have a gray and black Hybusa.

"Damn girl, I like your rides." Leah Exclaimed. Kim and Emily agreed.

"Thanks. We just needed to switch the Escalade. We can go now then when everyone else is done we can go come back and have dinner here." I said, and then got into the car. Emily sat in the front this time. When we finally got to the beach we saw that the boys were there along with Lauren.

"Oh look who is here the dumb blonde" Kim said looking at Lauren.

"Oh you guys don't like her neither" They shook their heads. "I thought it was just me" I said, while we were walking over to the boys. When we got close I stopped then started laughing hysterically. Kim, Leah, and Emily looked at each other then at me like I was crazy. The only thing I had to say was 'Lauren'. They looked then started laughing themselves. Lauren was wearing an orange one piece and it had blue leopard print on it. She wore blue glasses, blue flip flops, and orange shorts. It was a hilarious sight. Everyone finally looked over and looked at us shocked because of what we were wearing, then at us weird because we were laughing so hard.

"What are you laughing about so Hard" Lauren huffed.

We looked at each other then at the same time we said. "You look like hilarious." Then fell down laughing. Once we calmed down we saw Lauren glaring at us and the boys trying not to laugh.

"YOU BITCH! I LOOK GOOD. YALL LOOK HIDEOUS. LOOK AT EMILY WITH THOSE SCARS, KIM LOOKS, FAT, LEAH IS FLAT CHEST, AND YOU THINK YOU ARE ALL THAT CAUSE YOU HAVE MONEY BUT YOU ARENT NOTHING. " she yelled. We stopped laughing. I looked at the girls and they looked sad all except for Leah she was shaking with rage, I touched her to call her down. Emily was about to cry and Kim was trying to suck in her non- existent stomach. I went to Emily and said 'stop crying'. She nodded then calmed down. I went to Kim and told her 'she wasn't fat'. I turned around and looked at the guys I gave Sam a look as if to say 'calm them down'. He understood and then talked to the boys. I proceeded to take off my shoes and glasses and give my stiff to the girls. When Lauren wasn't looking I lunged for her. My first connected with her fake nose. Right when I connected to her nose, she fell down and cried then grabbed her nose, because it was bleeding. I then pulled her up her hair and got in her face.

"Look let me tell you something sweetheart. Leah isn't flat chest; you are what are you an A-, Kim isn't fat, she can pull wear a bikini like it was made for her, and Emily is way more prettier than you would ever be scars included. If you wouldn't look at the outside appearance and worry about the inside you can see that she isn't only beautiful on the outside but on the inside to. Now for me, I don't flaunt my money yeah I have money and more coming in, but so what, I am the same person I was before I did modeling. So what I need you to do is shut up because we were talking about clothes not our physical appearance." I said deathly calm. I then through her down and went back to my girls and hugged then just to see if they were ok, they beamed back at me. I then turned around and said "Ok so I need to get into the water. Who is with me" I asked excitingly. After a second everyone said 'me' and then got in the water. It took the girls longer because they had to take the clothes and shoes off. Once they put it down they ran to their boyfriends and dragged them in the water. I could tell they were still mad but they made eye contact with me and said a quiet 'thanks' I smiled and nodded my head. Sam came over to me and hugged me.

"Thanks babe that was brilliant" he said.

"Babe, while I think I might like that. But I don't know you yet" I said and hugged him.

"Yeah but I would like to get to know you" He said looking down. I looked up and said "Ok" I then took off my shorts and shoes and dragged him into the water. I think I made the right choice, I hope. I still feel like I'm missing something important.


	4. It just a AN

I should be uploading another chapter tonight, then again tomorrow. I should start uploading a chapter every other day (hopefully) I have many ideas for this story. the bonfire chapter is going to be put up after the next chapter. I put up a poll so that you can help me about the reaction from Bella. If I don't get any answers I would pick one using 'inni minni miny moe'. I know real original. She should start unfolding her true self between the bonfire chapter and the chapter after that. So be patient. This is my first story. I also have pics of Bella's clothes and cars and the house on my profile. If I upload anymore pics I will let you know. I don't like doing announcement, so if I need to tell you guys something I would put it before I start the chapter or afterwards. That it so talk to you guys later.

Ms. Sophisticated513


	5. Bella's house

After we left the beach we all went back to my place in my truck. When I pulled in the guys including Lauren was in shock. The girls just stayed silent.

"Holy Hell" Quil exclaimed.

"Yeah" everyone else said.

Sam came over and through an arm over my shoulders and kiss the top of my head. I in turned put my arms around his waist and squeezed.

"Can we go in now please? Like seriously I need to wash this ocean water off of me" Lauren whined.

Emily moved away from Paul and went to get the hose. She pulled it from its post and unraveled it, until it and handed it to Leah. She then turned and when back to the water nozzle and turned it on. By this time we were dying laughing. Lauren still didn't get it though.

"OMG! Why are you laughing? What is she doing? " Lauren asked while cocking her eyebrow. I'm glad that our stuff was still in the car because she is about to get soaked. Emily walked back over to us, she grabbed the water hose from Paul, then said "You wanted to take a shower so I grabbed to the water hose to hose you down. Just like I would do with a dog, cause you are a bitch." I was holding on to Sam by this point laughing so hard. Sam had tears forming in his eyes from laughing so hard. Everyone was on the ground laughing. Then we heard a loud scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP SPRAYING ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lauren screamed while running away.

"I think she is clean now" Emily said with a smirk on her face. Paul finally controlled his laughter and pulled Emily into a kiss. I looked away because it was a personal moment.

"That babe was hilarious" Paul said.

"I second that." Embry said.

"Come on guys lets go inside. Lauren can you go around the back way are some towels by the pool." I told her while the guys got the stuff out the back of the trunk. "Come on girls lets open the house up. Is anybody hungry?" I asked. The guys said yes. "Well ladies we have some cooking to do. Come on boys let me show you around. "The boys grabbed the stuff and followed me into the house.

"Ok boys, this is the living room; you can drop the stuff off over there" I point behind the couch. The boys were in shock. "Ok so it's an 11 bedroom house, 4 rooms on the bottom floor 4 on the second floor and 3 in the back house, the kitchen are right there; down this hall are 3 rest rooms and a 2 closets. The Dining room is right in front of the kitchen. The Laundry room is between the 2 bathroom. "After I showed them that they were speechless. I went to the basement and they followed. This is the game room it has just about everything and if you have anything else tell me and I will get it. This is your home to I'm all into games now. It is stocked already with pinball, ping-pong, pool, I bought and x-box, Wii, Play station 3 and all of the games I could by, I then Pac-man and Miss Pac-man, and a whole bunch of board games. There is also a little kitchen slash bartending area for parties and then there is a mini theater there with furniture. I also had everything furnished and stocked with food." The boys were so eager to play the games they were jumping up and down even Sam.

"Damn this is sweet B. Can we play now or do we have to wait" Paul said jumping up and down. IT was a funny site because Emily was bouncing to.

"Hold on, just wait, there is more." I said while dragging Sam by the hand upstairs.

"What more is there? I already wanna stay here and never leave." Embry said.

"Um I have 11 rooms. I'm not slow. You guys are like family, you guys wanna spend a night give me a call." I smiled sweetly at them. I started to walk outside when I felt Sam's arms wrapped around my waist.

"Can I spend a night tonight?" He whispered in my ear. Then turned his face in my neck

"Of course you can" I said turning my face to meet his.

"Can I stay in your room? With you?" he asked.

"Hmmm. I guess you can. We will talk later?" I said then kissed his cheek. He nodded his head.

"Ok back to the tour. Back here is the pool with a Jacuzzi. On the left is the gym next to that is the Sauna, and on my right is my home away from home. My dance studio." I said happily.

"You dance?" Emily said excitingly

"Yup" I said popping the 'P.

"Yeah right. I can still dance better that you." Lauren said flicking her ugly blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Lauren shut up for a second. What do kind of dance?"Embry said. Lauren shot him an evil look.

"Umm I do multiple dances. I have been dancing since I was 12. My favorite is hip hop the different version to; locking popping and lyrical. I also do Broadway, jive, Contemporary, jazz and two types of tango's; regular tango and Argentine Tango." I said embarrassingly.

"Damn girl. Ok let me get this straight. You model, dance, you graduated from high school 2 years early. You graduated from University of Arizona for business and photography in three years. Damn I'm tired for you. "Kim said tiredly while resting on Jared for effect. Everyone laughed.

"Umm when you practice Contemporary can I practice with you I haven't danced in a long time? I used to dance when I was a teenager. Now that I'm older and got to cook for these big headed boys I don't have the time." She laughed

"Of course you can .Does anybody else dance?" I asked while looking around. Everyone shook their heads. All except one."

"I can dance I'm the best dancer back home. " Lauren said smugly

"Sorry sweetie but I don't think she has a stripper pole." Leah said. I laughed.

"Come on everyone lets go eat and play some games." I clapped enthusiastically.

Everyone whoops and runs back to the house. The girls excluding Lauren all head back into the house to get the ingredients for a BBQ. We were going to eat around the pool.

"GUY BRING YOU BUTTS DOWN HERE BEFORE WE EAT ALL OF THIS DELICIOUS FOOD." I screamed. We all laughed when we heard a stampede coming from the house.

"DID SOME ONE YELL FOOD" Seth yelled.

"OOO what did yall cook" Quil said running over to the table. The boys were practically salivating.

"Well we cooked hamburgers, hotdogs, fruit salad, chicken, steak, potato salad, macaroni salad, and regular salad, oh and 3 cakes. Enjoy" The boys were getting ready to pounce when Kim yelled out.

"WAIT…WAIT…WAIT. YALL KNOW THE RULES" Kim said disappointingly

"RECITE THEM" Emily yelled.

"Girls gets there food first" Embry said sadly

"We do not make a mess" Jacob said

"If we do we have to clean it up our selves" Paul said taking a step closer

"And last but not least do not leave out eating spots without thanking you guys" Sam said.

"Good boys now hold on. Let us get something to eat" Leah said.

"Do you guys, like have some non fat, fat free, or no calories food here because I don't want to get fat." Lauren said while staring at the food.

"To late for that Lauren" Jared said. She just huffed.

"You know what I'm glad I'm leaving tonight. I'm just going to eat a salad and call it a day. "She said throwing her hands in the air.

"Any who let's see what do I want to eat." I said while scratching my head." I love messing with the boys.

"Come one Bells we are hungry" Seth whined.

"I just don't know what I want to eat" I said acting sad.

"Come on I'm wasting away here" Paul yelled.

"Ok that's it. You know what babe, I'm starving. And you're taking way to long." Sam said he picked me up and sat me on a chair. He went and put everything on my plate and tried to hand it to me. I turned away from him. It was so hard trying to act mad at him. It was really funny.

"Aww come on babe. I'm starving. And you were taking a long time. I'm sorry" Rubbing my back. Now for the full effect. Throw in a shrug to get his arms off of me, and add a sniffle and its good as gold.

"Oh no. Do cry. I'm sorry here you can go make your own plate. I'm really sorry." I moved to cover my face, because he went in to sit in front of me. He tried to pry my hands from my face but I wasn't having it. I started laughing. I mean not giggles but full belly laughs.

"Oh you think that funny huh" he put my plate down and started tickling me.

"UNCLE…UNCLE, OH GOD PLEASE STOP… AGGHHH. HAHHA….STOP PLEASE." I laughed so hard I was crying. He finally stopped. I then noticed how close he actually was. We kept staring at each other then started leaning in. Then our lips touched. It was like I was finally home. I say fireworks and stars. It was the best kiss ever. Until someone had to break it up.

"Umm. I was about to each but I don't think I would like to see my lil sis and Sam smooch it up." Paul said earning a slap in the back of the head from Emily. Way to kill a mood Paul.


	6. AN

_Hey I'm back. I know it has been forever since I have written but life got in the way. I should be able to start uploading soon. I have to get used to writing this story again. I am having a little trouble trying to explain the Legends but a chapter is going to be up this week. I promise. _


End file.
